


The Trick With Falling [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Perc'ahlia Vacation Fic Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a flying broom, and Bad News, are not a good combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Trick With Falling" by Blindvogel."Vex takes Percy up on her broom, the way down goes not quite as planned.Part of the "Perc'ahlia Vacation" fic trade on tumblr."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blindvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindvogel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trick With Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770199) by [Blindvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindvogel/pseuds/Blindvogel). 



Length: 5:15  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20trick%20with%20falling.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my friendship rituals! "Are we friends now??? LET ME READ YOU A THING YOU WROTE." I hope you like it, dear! <3


End file.
